During the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs), multi-step sequences of semiconductor manufacturing processes are performed to gradually form electronic circuits on semiconductor substrates. One such semiconductor manufacturing process is photolithography. Photolithography is a process for transferring a geometric pattern from a photomask to a photoresist layer using radiation. The process includes depositing the photoresist layer, exposing the photoresist layer to radiation that passes through and is patterned by the photomask, and developing the photoresist layer.